Finding Forgiveness
by mikunagato20
Summary: every one knows the story of how Italy once fell deeply in love with a boy called Holy Rome, well not everybody, Germany had no childhood memories like the other countries, he had only the memories of being a fully grown country who was raised by prussia, Germany regains important memories of being the country Italy had once fell in love with, will italy understand and forgive him
1. Chapter 1

was a cool summers day, water could be heard flowing in a nearby stream. The sun was high in the sky shining brightly.  
Italy had fallen asleep under a tree outside his friends Germany's house, Italy had been finding it difficult to be with Germany, his chest would tighten up and his heart would beat faster than ever before. He remembered this feeling from a very long time ago when he fell for boy who left.  
He thought the feeling was nostalgic, but he knew he could never betray his feelings for the boy who left in hopes that he would return to him, to stay by his side. But alas the country knew he would never return back to him, he kept denying the fact that Holy Rome disappeared and would never return.

Germany was in the kitchen with his brother prussia preparing lunch for everybody, Japan was somewhere around probably watching anime or reading.

Prussia looked at the German and smiled "so little bro, how's my little angel these days" prussia asked.  
"Who are you taking about now?" He asked.

"My little cute Italian who sleeping outside" he said as he was genuinely intersted in the Italians well-being.  
"How the Hell am I supposed to answer that, all I know he hugs me all the time, is poor at running unless he is bribed with food, then he somehow creeps into my bed at night and sleeps next to me" he said, but he had a little pink blush dusted over his face.

"have you two done the frikle frakle yet"

"VHAT!"

"it's obvious to see you to like each other. i mean its killing me to see this, why cant you just go upstairs and screw each other already?"

"first off nobody is screwing anybody, secondly me and italy are just very good friends, we went through two world wars together, we are happy as we are right now and thirdly even if i dod like italy he would never return my feelings as he like flirting with the Fräuleins, i mean he does it every chance he get, he may act like the unmanliest man but hell he is not gay" he argued

"Kesesese west you obviously know nothing of Italy's childhood"

"Why, what's so important in his childhood that is related to this completely pointless conversation"

"Well, we'll just have to ask at lunch"

Germany carried on making the pasta and wurst for lunch, whilst Italy had just awoken from his siesta under the tree.  
He went into the house and looked for Germany, prussia and Japan "ve~ Germany, Germany, what's for lunch today?" The little country called.

"Pasta und wurst Italy, go wash up and come and join us in the kitchen for lunch"

"Si"

Italy into the kitchen to wash his hands and as soon as they were clean and dry, he soon ran over to Germany and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek . Prussia them began to laugh as Germany turned pink from the kiss "okay Italy that's enough hugs, just sit down please"

"Okay Germany"

They began to eat there meal in silence until prussia decided to continue the conversation from earlier "so Italy I was saying to Germany about how cute you were when you were little"

"Ve~ really, wow was I really that cute prussia" he said in excitement.

"Say, Itary I have never heard about your childhood before, what was it rike when you were smalrer"

Italy smiled as he enjoyed telling his friends about his past.

"Ve~ well... I used to live at Mr Austria's house and I worked as a servant. Miss Hungary also lived their and liked to confuse poor Mr Austria by dressing me up in girls paused for a moment to take a sip of his wine, then continued to tell the story.

"There was this boy who also lived there his name was Holy Rome, at first he was really scary because he used to just stare at me, but then he asked me to teach him to draw, when he couldn't get the picture right I helped him correct it when our hands met he ran off. Now that I think about it, he was my first love"

"Wow Itary, he didn't know you were a boy?" Japan asked.

Germany was so engrossed in the story that if felt a twinge of jealously towards this 'Holy Rome'

"No as I said miss Hungary didn't just confuse Mr Austria"

"So where is this Holy Rome now" Germany said clearly with a little noticeable jealously in his voice.

"I don't know, when Holy Rome left, he told me that when the war was over he would return to me, he confessed to me by saying 'I've loved you since the 900's'"

"Wow Itary its such a heart-breaking story, I hope he returns you in the foreseeable future"

"Oh thank you Japan, but if he does return I plan to make him lots of delicious treats"

Germany had, had enough, anymore and he wouldn't of been able to control his jealousy.

"Say Germany-san what about your childhood... Do you have any stories from when you were younger"

He looked at prussia hoping that if he knew anything.

"Say Prussia, you haven't told me about when I was a child"

"That's because you never were a child, west you arrived a few hundred years after The Holy Roman empire went to war with France, I remember having to fight Austria to gethave ypu as my little bro"

Germany was a little disheartened that he didn't have a childhood... If only he had grown up with Italy and had Italy fall in love with him instead.  
But no Italy was still in love with someone who could be dead.

That night whilst Italy and Japan were tucked away sleeping in their beds. Germany was looking after prussia who was on borderline of being absolutely wasted.

"Say west I actually know more about you than you think" Prussia said

"What do you mean by that"

"Your childhood, I promised France not to say but oopsie" he slurred trying to keep his eyes open

"Tell me now, please" Germany asked desperately.

"No you would only hurt my little ita-chan you bastard. Why did you fucking... In the first place, you stupid..."before he could finish his sentence he passed out wilst he hugged a half finished tankard of german beer.

Germany was desperate to know what his brother knew. He hated this his brother was keeping secrets, Italy was in love with a possibly dead country and Germany obviously had some repressed memories that would take some hard work to get back.  
And then he didn't know why but he hated the Holy Roman Empire though he had never or will never meet him.

He couldn't deny it any more the German had fallen for the timid little Italian country and he knew it was one sided and he knew he wounldn't ever be able to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany had finally accepted it, he was in love with Italy but Italy... Italy was in love with someone who either has been killed or just hasn't returned to him.

'Is Italy still in love with Holy Rome or is he just still heart broken over the fact that he hasn't returned.'

Germany groaned in frustration, he couldn't make heads nor tales of Italy's true feelings.

After putting Prussia to bed who had passed out from drinking way too much again, he had decided to retire to his room for the night as he was extreamly tried from training and over thinking things.

He changed out of his unifom and put on his black tank top that he wore to bed, once he climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep, but though tired he just couldn't sleep.

A few hours after going to bed Germany still couldn't sleep.

Then suddenly there was knocking at his door and a little Italian popped his head in "Ve~Germany, can I sleep with you? I had a really bad dream and I'm really scared"

The Germans breath hitched, the object of his newly found desire wants to sleep in the same bed, Germany didn't mind Italy sleeping in the same bed but with his newly found feelings... It was going to be awkward as hell.  
He took a deep breath "ja, come on in"

"Yay, thank you Germany I can always rely on you to keep of safe"

Germany blushed at the little Italian's last comment. Luckily it was dark enough In The room so Italy couldn't see.

Germany turned away from Italy and continued to try and go to sleep, but this time the fact that Germany knew that Italy was in the same bed as him was a little distracting.  
He turned to face Italy but as soon as he did, Italy clung onto Germany instantly. He really did try to remove the Italian from him but he was rather unsuccessful and gave up in defeat.  
Eventually around 3am Germany finally fell into a dream-filled sleep.

{{Germany's dream}}

It was warm, germany looked around to see he was stanging in a field of flowers, then he saw a girl in a green dress on the other side of the field.

"Hey Holy Rome" a little girl called from another side of the field.

"Italy" a little boy called Holy Rome. As the girl walked away germany didnt know why but he felt the need to run after the girl, but no matter how much he ran she was far out of his reach she just kept on walking further and further away until she dissapeared, germany fell to his knee's. Feeling as if he lost something really precious to him.

{}end of Germany's dream{}

Gemany woke and thought about the dream that he just had, it seemed more of a memory than a dream really but maybe it was because of the story italy had told him and japan.

But then Germany felt something next to him holding on for dear life. It was Italy, he suddenly remembered that Italy had came to sleep in his bed because of a nightmare,but before Germany realise tears were falling from Italy's eyes.  
Was he having a bad dream again or was if dreaming about something really sad, If so what could he so worried about that would make him cry in his sleep, Germany decided to wake the small country and pretend he wasn't crying.  
"Italia wake up" he said rather loudly.

The little Italian rolled over and sighed in his sleep, this annoyed Germany a little.

"ITALIA WAKE UP NOW" he shouted.

"Ve...VE, VE,V..." Italy shouted out of shock and surprise as he fell off the bed.

"Italia vhy must you sleep in so late"

Italy looked at the German and smiled "good morning Germany, thank you for letting me sleep with you last night" he said as he poked his head up over the bed.  
Germany's face became tinted with pink "it's fine you don't have to thank me Italy"

"Oh... Okay " Italy said, he then trudged sleepley to the bathroom to take a shower to wake himself up.

Germany on the other hand was literally smacking his head off the wall "why can't I stop thinking about him" he screamed in a whispered tone.

Once everyone was awake Germany found prussia in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast "bruder I vas half expecting you to be having a hangover after last night"

"What... A hangover... Me, west you must be talking about someone else, the awesome me does not get hangovers" prussia gloated as he continued to make pancakes.

"Prussia vhy aren't you making wurst for breakfast like the last time we seen you" Germany asked suspiciously.

"Vell... I thought it would be a nice change to have something different once in a while " he said whilst blushing.

"And vhy do we have Canadian maple syrup"

The phone started to ring as Germany was in the middle of interrogatting his older brother.

"Ve... Germany there is someone on the phone called Canada, he said he wants Prussia." Italy said.

Germany looked at his brother and smiled smugly "so Canadian's like German sausage" Germany laughed.

"Shut up arschloch" he said as he went to answer the phone.

Soon after Japan eventually joined Germany and Italy for breakfast.  
"Wow breakfast for western people is certainry derightfur Germany-san" japan said as he began to eat his pancakes.

"Ja it is "

"Say Itaria-kun I was really enjoyed the tales of your childhood last night, I hope I find a love that was a great as yours in the future" Japan said nicely as he remembered he had forgotten to thank Italy for letting him an insight on the Italian's past.

"no problem japan, to be honest im still waiting for him to return... but i have mixed feeling since there is someone else i had fallen for"

everyone turned silent as italy blushed, japan looked over to Germany, who looked jealous, japan who had be watching the two countries relationship ever he joined their alliance, he knew they both loved each other and they were both completely clueless about it and took it as a really good friendship. Japan saw a little light on how italy felt as he had a past love and due to the fact he was a country and having a long memory he wouldnt be able to give up that love, though he had someone else waiting right in front of him.

Japan sighed in frustration and Italy looked at him "Ve~ Japan you look stressed you should take a nap"

"Iie, Itaria i am fine, i was just thinking about something that frustrates me a little"

"Tell me it'll set your mind at ease" Italy said as he wanted to know what Japan was thinking about.

"Its not something i can really discuss Itaria-kun"

Italy looked at Japan and smiled "well, i hope whatever it is doesnt bother you too much" he said concerned about his friend.  
after a rather quiet breakfast germany had once again isolated himself in his study working on documents his boss had given him, then there was a sudden knock at the door and France and Prussia entered the room before Germany had even allowed the visitor to enter the room.

"west... we have to disscuss something" Prussia said.

"Bruder im busy you'll have to talk to me later" germany said as he knew that Prussia was being serious and when Prussia was being serious it was never good.

Prussia turned Germany's chair around "No, we talk now... since i you should know"

Germany looked at Prussia in a confused manner "Vhat do you mean 'since i should know' prussia i demand to know"

"calm your ass bruder, what we are about to discuss is something Francey-pants over here didnt even tell italy so we must make sure he doesn't know"

Germany nodded and locked the door to his office and offered for his brother and France to take a seat, before he himself took a seat behind his desk. "So vhat did you want to talk about Bruder"

"germany before you were born as a country, you were another country... a country whom was loved by a very special person"

Germany lent forward as he began to listen to his brother "who was i before, who i am today then bruder"

"we are getting to that part you damn potato eater" the frenchman said.

Germany scowled at France and then turned back to his brother to hear what he has to say.

"well you were quite an extrodanary countires, no... you were more of a empire, whom became too big too quickly" he said in a serious tone. Prussia looked at France and furrowed his eyebrows, france looked at his feet.

"Oui, you loved this person so much zhat your home started to crumble around you and you didn't care, you only wanted to be with zhat person, eventually you threw yourself into a war which lasted thirty years... when you and i finally came face to face, i defeated you... i 'ad thought you were destroyed" France said seriously.

Germany stood up in anger as france had admitted to basically killing him "You bastard... if you knew i had someone whom i loved why would you kill me, i thought you were the country of love"

"ah Oui mon ami, but at Zhe time, i didnt know... and it was war, nobody really cared who was in love and who wasn't, it was survival and i couldn't lose my country to you"

Prussia forciably sat Germany back down "let us continue bruder, before Italy comes looking for us"

"luckily I found you laying on the battlefield crying, holding onto your life, you kept on repeating one name... you vere desperate to see that person one last time, I kneeled down and took you into my arms and ask you if you still vanted to live... of course you were more than eager to agree, but for you to live on, you vould have to become a new country and for you to become a new country you vould have to loose all of you past memories evem of the one whom you loved the most."

Germany was confused "So, you are say that I Germany, vas origanally the Holy Roman Empire and the person who loved me the most... Vas Italia"

"oui"

"ja"

The two men looked at their feet not knowing what to say next, but the France decided to say something.

"Prussia, I think you should know... 50 years after Holy Rome dissapeared, i told Italy he was never coming back... I told Italy to forget about him" He put his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

"you did VHAT!, VHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME FRANCE" Prussia yelled.

"Bruder, France... please leave, I need some time to think... " Germany said in an emotionless tone.

The two countries left the room and left Germany alone.

Germany had mixed emotions, he didnt know how to feel, sure he was happy to finally happy to know about his childhood, he was happy to know that Italy was once his... But Italy is in denal, from what that frog had told Germany, Italy thinks that the Holy Roman Empire is dead but in fact he just became another country, that country being his very close friend Germany.

"Oh Italy... i am sorry" he sighed as he placed his face into his hands. "vhat do i do now... I cant suddenly go up to him and say 'Hey Italy I'm Holy rome, can we carry on from where we left off'... if only there was an instruction manual for telling a person you arent you are ment to be"

Germany picked up an intruction manual that read "understanding italians". he opened the book and turned to first page and it read "we dont understand them either"  
he threw the book across the room and once again drpped his head into his hands. "Vhat do i do..." he said as he sat at his desk.

oooooooh cliffhanger, what gonna happen next will Germnay tell Italy about his past, will other developments happen


	3. Chapter 3

It was then Germany decided that he wouldnt decide... He couldn't decide to tell Italy the truth.

If Germany told him the truth the Italy could react two ways.

The first would be over-joyed with the fact that germany was Holy Roman Empire and wanting to spen the rest of his life with him... That seem like the most unlikely thing to happen.

But Italy's second reaction was the one Germany was most afraid of. He feared that Italy would misunderstand and wonder why he didn't return to him sooner. Italy would be devestated by the fact that he had been told that his first love was dead and then had suddenly returned with a new name and identity.

Germany was still sat at his desk still bewildered by the news he had recived from France and Prussia, he didn't know how to feel about the situation he was in. He just couldnt think straight about what he should do, he had piles of work to do but he completely lost all motivation to do it and started to doodle as he tried to remember the thing that his brother and Fance had told him.

Meanwhile Italy had heard his big brother Frances voice and went to go and see him.

"Ve~ big brother france what are you doing here?" he eagerly asked.

"im just visiting prussia, Italy" France said in a nervous fashion.

"oh i see, i swear i heard him shouting" Italy said curiously.

Prussia and France looked at each other nervously.

"you must be imaging thing Italy" Prussia said whilst laughing.

"Italy i think all that pasta is affecting your brain my little italian friend." France said.

Italy was positive he heard germany shouting at someone or something. He decided to go and check up on the country whom he was concerned about.

he walked up the stairs and along the long, narrow corridor that led to germany's office. the walls were lined with art works and portraits that italy had painted for germany. It meant a lot to the Italian that germany kept the paintings that Italy did for him.

When he arrived to the door to Geramnys office he was hesitant to knock on the door because he knew Germany was working, but that had never stopped him from disturbing the country before.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked a second time and heard a bumping noise and rustling papers from Germanys side of the door. "Germany... are you okay?" he said loud enough hoping Germnay heard him properly.

He was growing a little impatient as Germany usually answered the first time. when he was about to walk into the door, Germany had finally opened th door but unlike Germany's usually srtict manner, her seemed out of it, as if he had been told something that impacted him in someway or another.

Germany walked past the Italian, accidently ignoring him as he was in too much of a daze to pay attntion, so much was going through his head and he couldn't think straight as he normally would.

"Germany" Italy finally called tired of being ignored.

Germany turned around and his eyes met Italy's worried gaze, he walked toward the german slowly, still with a worried look on his face.

The Italian placed his hand on the German males cheeck and gazed into his eyes with an uneasy look "Germany you seem upset... did big brother France and Prussia say something to upset you before they left?"

Germany sighed, he had decided to not tell Italy... well just not yet. He looked into Italy's Honey glazed, caramel eyes, he fel he could loose himself in those eyes, but if he did he knew he couldn't keeo the truth from Italy any longer, the words would fal from his lips and Italy would hate him forever and leave him and never return to him. He wanted to be selfish for once and have Italy all to himself but he couldn't risk the beautiful realtionship they had already created.

"Nein Italy, I am perfectly fine, I just have a lot of work to do." that was a blatant lie and it showed on Germany's face "Anyway what did you want?" the german questioned.

Italy knew Germany was lying, the amount of times Italy had told that lie to himself and others around him over the hundreds of yars after Holy Roman Empire left. He knew Germany wasn't okay, he wasn't acting himself and he knew Germany was too stubborn to tell him anything, so even if Italy asked Germany was okay. Germany would never give a straight answer nor would he ever express his feelings, he was too much of a macho guy.

Sure Germany could express himself but... it was just something Germany didn't find as easy to do.

"Well I wanted to check up on you since your always cooped up in that musty room all day doing paperwork, you barely come out to have a drink or anything to eat" Italy moaned in an annoyed tone, as he did get annoyed if Germany didnt take any lunch breaks or at least have some fresh air during the day.

Germany was grateful that Italy was concerned about him but he didnt feel the country needed to be worried about him, but was Italy so concerned about Germanys well-being that he felt the need to check up on him most of the time, when he is to suppose too be working.

germany removed Italy's hand and looked away. "Oh I see, well as I said I am fine, I dont need anything. will you be needing me for anything else?" Germany said coldly.

"umm.. well Japan said that he was leaving for a couple day to go and visit England's house for a few days, so he'll be missing out on training for a while" Italy informed.

"i see" Germany stated to turn to walk away but Italy quickly grabbed his hand.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me Germany... well.. since you need to eat and all ... i mean everybody needs food right" he asked nevously, expecting Germany to say no and walk away to mind his own buisiness.

But he just smiled at the Italian in amusement as showed complete and utter nervousness if he was honest with himself he would admitt to himself the he actually love Italy's every action and reaction, they were always unpredictable, unexspected and most of all they took his breath away, until recent news had risen about his past self. He would gladly accept Italy's invitation of dinner but this time it was different. He was or is Holy Rome, the person whom Italy loved the most in the world.

The person who also broke Italy's heart into two. apart from this Germany didnt really know much about his past apart from what Prussia and France had told him.

Germany then thought that this could be a good chance to hear more about Holy Roman Empire ((his past self)) and when they were children.

"Ja, I think I will Join you but... I would like to hear more about your childhood Italy, im sure there's more to it then just being Austria's maid" germany said with a smile.

Italy returned the smile and they walked down to the kitchen with germany.

After Italy had finished cooking lunch and germany had set the table, they both sat down together Italy offered Germany some wine but he settled for his german beer, Italy poured himself a glass of wine and dug into their meals.

Germany was eager to hear about the little details about himself and Italy.

Italy thought it was odd that the night before when Japan asked about his childhood, Germany didnt seem the slightest bit intrested in what he had to say, but tonight Germany was all ears 'maybe Germany changed his mind and wants to know more about me' Italy thought to himself.

"So, Germany what would you like to know about my childhood?" He asked.

"From the begining if you dont mind" he replied.

"Okay well then, when I was younger and a lot smaller I was very good friends with countries like big brother France, Austria and others.. But Grandpa Rome took me away with him, I missed everybody of course but I spent so many happy with Grandpa Rome drawing and painting it was so much fun. But then before I knew it he dissapeared. I didn't know where he had gone or anything, which kinda left me a little vunrable and everybody I was once friends with began to bully me and I ended up at Mr. Austria's house working as a maid which sucked since he never served pasta. It was only a few months later after I started working at 's house that I found out that it was actually Holy Roman Empire house... Which at the time was really scary since he had always chased me around, asking to become one with him."

Italy paused for a moment to eat his food not wanting to let it go cold before he actually got round to eating it all, he also took a sip of his fine Italian wine to wash down the food he had just eaten.

He then decided to continue with the story though it was hard for him to tell since it wasn't smething he was used to telling people about.

"But after some time I realised he was actually a really nice guy, though whenever he was around me he was always blushing, which whenever I think about it now it was pretty cute." he explained.

Germany smiled, he never thought he would've been a person to blush so easily.

"But he was always chashing me it was scary but after a while he stopped... Then thats when he started to ask me to teach him how to paint, though he was always struggling with it he was really good at it even if he asked for my help though he didn't really need it. After a while he became an amazing artist." Italy laughed as he truly tresured that memory.

But germany had never been told that he could paint, sure Japan gave him a few 'How to draw manga' guides and taught hm the japanese style of drawing, his brother couldv'e at least told Germany about the painting or encouraged im to do so.

"what kind of paintings did he do Italy?" he asked a little too eagerly.

"Oh well, its a little hard to remember but I know that he used to paint bunnies, Mr Austria playing the piano and many flowers like heliotropes... but as far as I know thats all he painted." Italy eluciated.

"do you know where these painting are now?" Germany queired.

Italy was begining to wonder why Germany was so attentive toward the subject of the Holy Roman Empire. "No but i have a feeling that Mr. Austria might know though, he was pretty close to Holy Rome"

Germany nodded allowing Italy to continue on with his story.

"Where was I? Oh yeah , I remeber, there was another time Holy Rome saved me. I fell asleep i a box and he pulled me out, I was so grateful for that since I didn't even know that I fell asleep in there"

Both Italy and Germany laughed at the amusing part of the story. Though Italy had changed a lot since then he still fell asleep where ever he wanted.

"It sounds like he looked after you Italy"

"Oh yeah he looked after me a lot, just like you do now. But whenever Mr. Autria punished me by not feeding me Holy Rome would always bring me some food though it was against Mr. Austria's wishes" italy said.

Italy did tend to think sometimes that god sent Germany to Italy as someone else just like Holy Rome to look after him. If God did do that he was cruel because Italy was constantly scared that he would take Germany away from him and leave him greif-stricken once again. Italy yawned, Germany didnt realise how late it was already.

It was about time both countries went to bed, Germany liked to go to bed early but that obviously wasn't happening tonight.

"Italy, its pretty late, perhaps you should head upstairs to bed, I'll clear up since you cooked dinner tonight."

"Ve.. thank you Germany"

After Germany listened to the details of Italy's childhood and Holy Roman Empire. He tried to imagine what life would be like if he had stayed and not gone to war, he imagined how the Holy Roman part of him reacted to Italy actually being a boy, he imagined the days that they would sit outside painting the landscape or animal. He imagined about how he could've married Italy as Holy Rome.

But he realised back then war with France was inevitable because of the empire he had created, being with Italy would have been impossible now he wasn't Holy Roman anymore.

The German sighed and cleaned the kitchen.

Italy had decided to stay in Germany's bed for the night, again. He loved Germany's bed he felt safe because it smelt of Germany. Now many people would think this was weird but to italy it was a comforting smell of beer, grease from fixing engines of many kinds, sweat and gunpowder. But these mixes of scents set Italy as ease, thats why he would always sneak into germanys bed to sleep.

Once Germany had cleaned the once messy kitchen he went up the stairs and to his room which was located opposite to the guest room when Italy was staying, but know the Italian he wouls be already asleep in Germany's bed and Germany wasn't wrong, Italy was there sleeping naked in his bed once again. This was a problem because once again the object of his desires was sleeping in his bed.

The German simply sighed as he knew that no matter what he said Italy would always end up sleeping in his bed. Now usually this wouldn't be a problem if Germany didn't have such strong feelings for the country. "Italia" the German said loudly.

Italy said up with half lidded eyes and looked at germany tiredly and he held his hand out to the German "ve... Germany, hi" he smiled tiredly.

Germany had to control himself and tried to hide his reddening cheeks.

"What are you doing in my bed" he inquiresd.

"ah well... I wanted to sleep with you, since I always sleep better with you" he said as he smiled sleepily.

"Can you at least wear some pajamas"

"Nope, I am Italian, I like to sleep naked captian."

Germany's blush turned darker "can you please at least put a shirt on"

"okay" Italy finally said as he stood up naked and picked up one of germany's shirt which was two sizes too big for him.

Germany couldn't belive how unmodest this country was.

Germany climbed into the bed next to the Italian and laid facing towards the door away from the Italian.

"ve~ Germany look at me" he said as he poked the German on the back.

Germany pretened to sleep, but he knew the italian would presist in trying to talk to him, so he turned around to face a very close Italy.

"Italia are you not asleep yet?"

"No I cant sleep Germany, usually fall asleep straight away, but tonight there are so many things going on in my head and I just cant fall asleep" Italy replied truthfully.

Germany moved his body so he was facing the ceiling as the Italian's close proximity was making very hard to control himself, by the time he got into comfortable. His hair eventually became dishevelled and messy, as it aways did.

Italy leaned up and placed his hand on his head so he was staring at Germany, the way the german looked whilst his hair wasn't combed back looked oddly familiar to the Italian. Those aqua, blue eyes made the german looked even more like someone he met or had known very well in the past... Could he be, he couldn't be. Its impossible but how could he be here, he had been told by his big brother France that he was dead and was never to return.

Italy laid down again thinking through the facts, mo matter what he couldn't have magically came back to life and if so god was definitely playing a cruel joke on Italy.

He was dead but yet... the man he currently loved whom have an extreme resemblance to his first love. could he be, no... he couldn't.

'No' Italy thought, both Germany and Holy Roman Empire were descendants of Germainia, they both had the same eyes and hair... Germany just looked like an older version of the Holy Roman Empire. But if Germany was the Holy Roman Empire then why couldn't he return to Italy.

This was something Italy didn't want to over think but there he was sitting next to the man whom he currently loved the most in the world, thinking about the man who left him broken hearted and alone with an unkept promise.

"Italy, you seem a little quiet... is everything okay." Germany asked as he wasn't used to the Italian being this quiet.

Italy knew he could just tell Germany everything was fine, but everything definitely wasn't fine. it was turmoil inside his head and he just wanted to be able to think straight again.

He knew what he had to do he remember every single touch of Holy Roman Empire's hand on his own and he remembered the warmth of his lips agains his own.

He looked at Germany and took his hands into his own, Germany was very confused by this action, but yet memories cane flooding back to him all the heartbreaking moments between himself and Italy.  
His blush was something he couldn't hide as Germany held his hand. To both Italy and Germany the feeling of hold one another's hand felt like they did this before... and they had in the past many centuries ago when Germany was once known as the Holy Roman Empire.

"Italia... is there a reason you are hold my hand... theres no thunder or lightening so why are you clinging onto me?"

"Im... Testing something, a theory i guess you could call it" Italy replied.

He leaned up and pushed some of the dishevelled hair out the way of Germanys blue eyes and stared into them. though Germany was very young looking his eyes truly shown his age and he looked older then he was suppose to be.

The Italian caressed germanys cheek with his hand and placed his own on top of Italy's and took an shaky deep breath as he had enjoyed the feel of the Italians skin against his own.

Italy needed to do one more thing to be sure his theory was true, but this was the most difficult thing that Italy may had to do. He needed to kiss the German, but he was a little shy.

Now Italy being shy was a strange thing to hear but he truly loved Germany which made him nervous thats why he found this to be a difficult thing for him to do. He leaned down hesitant to do what he was about to do, until their lips finally met and the sparks flew between the two males.

Though Germany was a little taken aback with this small but loving gesture , he felt like it was intoxicating and it felt the same way to him as the last time they kissed, it felt warm and it tasted sweet.

Italy felt exactly the same, the lips he was currently kissing felt like the same pair of lips he had once kissed centuries ago, his heartbeat quickened and his breathing became unsteady. This was all too much for him though he was overjoyed with this fact, he felt hurt and confused. The tears began to flow from Italy's eyes and he pulled away from the kiss that had brought back so many memories. He turned away from Germany as he didn't want him to see him crying.

"Whats wrong Italy?" He asked "If its about the kiss... I... I actually enjoyed it... a lot" his blush just couldn't become anymore red, he wanted to confess his feeling to Italy.

"Germany... i am sorry... i'll sleep in my own bed tonight... i shouldn't of done that" he said as if he didn't hear what Germany had said.

Italy stood up and began to walk out of the room until Germany grabbed his hand "I would very much like it if you stayed with me tonight... please stay italy" he said.

Italy took a deep breath "Germany, you are a very young country. Us countries who have been around a lot longer than you have fears, worries and emotions you younger nations would never understand and will experience one day as well, please though it is my greatest wish to let this be what we want it to be... It'll only end badly..."  
Italy had finally had made the decision that he had been contemplating for the last 200 years, he was finally going to let Holy Roman Empire go but for Italy to do this would also have to let Germany go.

"I'll be in the guest room Germany"

At this point Germany was very confused. why had Italy kissed him and then left so suddenly.

Meanwhile Italy was packing up all of his stuff and had changed from wearing Germanys shirt to his old army uniform. He took the Iron cross that he had received from Germany and placed it on top of the shirt and quickly scribbled a few words onto some note paper for Germany so he wouldn't be entirely worried about the smaller country.

He looked around to make sure he hadn't forgotten any of his belongings, he opened the front door and looked back "Goodbye Holy Rome... Goodbye Germany ti amo forever" he closed the door quietly so the german wouldn't hear him leave, with tears running down his cheeks he left fir Austria's house where he would find his "sorella" miss Hungary. Whom he loved very much.

When Germany woke the next morning his bed felt empty. the little Italian whom would usually occupy his bed as well was missing not even know why he left for his own bed last night. Italy did kiss him, maybe Italy felt as if he was betraying his first love.  
But he wouldn't have been doing this since Germany was the Holy Roman Empire... but then again as far as Italy was concerned Holy Rome was gone.

Germany got up and proceeded to get up from his bed and brew some coffee down in the kitchen. The house felt empty, of course Japan was at England's house. He trudged up the stairs again and he knocked on the door of the guest room where Italy was staying for that night"  
"Italia... its time to wake up"

There was no answer...

"Italia wake up this instant or mein gott, i will come in there" Germany felt an unknown wave of panic.

He grabbed the door handle and burst into to room abs found it to be empty... Italy had packed up and left. Germany looked to the bed and seen a shirt with a note on top. he picked up the not and read it.

Germany, i an sorry.

I have to leave, I'm living in the past and i have to forget about you...  
If i do this and let this spiral out of control... i'll only get hurt again.

Im going home, don't visit, my fratello is there and i don't want him to hurt you. I am dissolving our alliance, i will not come aid under and circumstances.

Its better this way for both of us.  
This will be the last piece of contact i will have with you...

Thank you for looking after me

Italy Veneziano

Germany couldn't believe what he had just read. he looked at the folded shirt again to find the Iron cross he had given to Italy during their alliance.  
Then he truly knew their alliance was over and it was gone.

What had he done to upset Italy so much, he hadn't a clue so he decided to visit Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

Germany grabbed his coat and his wallet which held his euros and cards. He also grabbed his keys from the key hook beside the front door. Before he left for Italy's home he decided to call Japan, whom was visiting England's house.

After two minuets the phone was finally picked up by a rather distraught English voice " JESUS CHRIST, WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL CALLS THIS EARLY!" Of course that was the voice of England.

"England, its Germany can i speak to japan please, I need to tell him something"

"well he's not awake yet, I'd hate to wake him up we're up late last night so he was pretty exhausted"

There was an awkward silence, then Germany heard whispered arguing on the other end of the phone.

"Oh Ohaiyou Germany, can I help you?" Japan said a little tiredly.

"Guten Morgen Japan, I'm just ringing to inform you that Italy has dissolved the alliance between he and I, I'm going to Italy to talk some sense into him"

Japan was silent for a moment ting of what could've made Italy do such a thing, this was something totally something that Italy would never do, he was always clinging onto Germany from what Japan could tell Italy loved Germany. "This is a very unfortunate situation Germany, did he give his reasons for leaving our alliance?"

"his reasons were unclear, but he said something about not being hurt again and wanting to forget about me... But there may be a little reason why he left"

Japan paused "Germany what did you do to Itaria?"

"I didn't exactly do anything to hurt or harm him in any way, last night he came into my room as usual claiming that he always sleeps better next to me... he said he wanted to test something and he kissed me... he obviously realized what he did and maybe he thought that I didn't like him so I told him that, I liked it but he said something about being older and and having fears and emotions i could never understand"

"wait Itaria-kun kissed you?" he questioned.

"is that all you got from what I just said" Germany questioned.

"No, I just thought it would never happen, we all didn't, you two were so oblivious to your own feelings we were afraid you would never do so... But itaria is right, we are much older than you Germany and we have a far greater understanding of things that some of you younger nations do"

"Japan... I am almost the same age as Italy... My bruder told me I once was the Holy Roman Empire,I have no time to explain, I have to go to Italy, I'll call you again if anything happens"

"I understand Germany... I wish you all my luck" Japan said in a hopeful tone.

Germany put down the house phone and finally locked up his house and left for Italy's house."

He focused on the road and gripped onto the wheel till his knuckles turned whit.

"dammit Italy" Germany said under his breath.

Germany had been slowly regaining many of his memories while he was Holy Roman Empire, he remembered how he would chase after Italy asking him to become part of the Holy Roman Empire. But if he wasn't chasing Italy... Italy would be chasing him. He wished it was as simple as it was back then.

After 14hrs of driving with only making two stops to refill his petrol he had finally crossed the border into Italy, Germany had once again thought through his mind, he hoped that Romano wasnt going to be difficult and not let him talk to Italy.

As he drove up to the Italian brothers home he didn't see Italy's car 'maybe someone stolen his car again' remembering how when Germany and Italy were both pick pocketed and robbed from in Rome.

"Hola Germany, long time no see. This is a rather unexpected visit is Ita-chan with you?"

Germany gave the Spanish and Italian an odd look of confusion " what do you mean, Italy left me a note this morning saying that he was returning home. He was a little upset about something that happened between us"

"What did you do to my little brother you bastard" Romano shouted... he may seem like he didn't like Veneziano but he did truly care no matter how much of a tough guy demeanor he put on.

"Nothing I swear, Its just complicated."

Spain whom was of course was friends with Prussia and France had a vague Idea of what was going on so he look at Romano and smiled, giving him a look as if to tell him to calm down "My friend, please come in i'm sure this complicated matter can be explained simply over a cup or two of coffee as I am sure there is something you should be telling us" he expressed sympathetically as he ushered Germany into the house.

He followed the two countries inside and into the kitchen, where Spain had just happened to had made some fresh coffee and churos.  
They all sat at the table and Romano whom look rather ill-tempered about the whole situation of Germany doing something causing him to leave and get lost on the way home, but he decided to say something as he wanted the conversation to move forward instead of waiting all day for someone to actually say something. "So... What you aren't you telling us you dumb potato eater, we haven't got all day"

Germany sighed."A few days ago I was visited by my bruder and France, they told I was someone whom was very dear to Italy in the past... now this news was also a shock to me as I finally know why I don have any memories of the past. They had both told me that I was once the Holy Roman Empire... at first I didn't believe it but... I had never seen them so serious about something before."

"I call bullshit" Romano piped up as he truly didn't believe Germany's story so far.

"Roma, France and Prussia would never lie about such a thing, I remember them not talking for a while because of this" The Spaniard spoke seriously, whilst defending the German, He believed Germany as Germany was also someone who wouldn't joke about such a thing.

"First off he looks nothing like the Holy Roman Empire, second what has this got to do with my brother leaving" Then it hit him like a bullet "You fucking told him didn't you... You bastard do you even know how much pain and anguish my brother has been through he has been keeping locked up all these years ... Too fuck much damn right! After Holy Rome left but never returned he never shed one tear, he kept a happy facade whilst every one knew he wasn't okay... I 'd hate to think what he is thinking right now" Romano said protectively, He obviously was extremely worried, god know what Romano was thinking but he must have been praying to god that Veneziano wasn't doing anything stupid.

"Romano!" he slammed one of his fists down beginning to become impatient with the southern Italian since he kept on interrupting him. "I haven't even talked about it yet with Italy, he has no clue to who I was in the past... He still thinks I'm just the same old straight laced Germany that he met more than 90 years ago" he said calmly trying not to sound like he was loosing Italy again.

Spain looked at Germany "what happened before he left mi amigo?"

"well... as usual he decided to sleep in my bed and he then proceeded to act rather strangely as if had seen a ghost, but he said he wanted to test something and then further proceeded to kiss me" he said trying not to sound dejected by the northern Italian.

Romano suddenly slammed his hands onto the table and stood up in a angry manner as he usually would. "What the hell is my brother doing kissing a dumb potato eater like you?!"

Spain placed his hand onto Romano's pulling back down into his seat as he usually would when Romano stood up to speak to someone, he then gave Romano a stern look and Romano crossed his arms, sat back and pouted like a child whom had just been told off. "Romano... you and I both know how Italy feels about Germany, though he may have not realized his feelings for Germany, we have seen the way he talked and acted around Germany... We have all known for centuries."

Spain turned back to Germany "Say Germany do you still have the note that Italy left this morning?" he asked hoping to read it to see how serious Veneziano.

"umm Ja" Germany reached into his right breast pocket of his jacket and pull the note out and handed it to Spain to read for himself. Once Spain had acquired the note he unfolded it, Romano leaned in closer to get a better look at the note for himself. Then Spain began to reread to peice of paper.

"Germany I am sorry...

I have to leave, I'm living in the past and I have to forget you... If I do this I'll only get hurt again.

I'm going home, don't visit, my fratello is there and I don't want him to hurt you, I am dissolving our alliance... I will not come to your aid in any circumstances.

It's better this way for both of us. This will be the last piece of contact I will have with you...

Thank you for looking after me. Italy Veneziano." Spain's eyebrows were furrowed and his face shown a great amount of seriousness and concern.  
Romano's ears just couldn't believe what he had just heard. This wasn't something that Italy would possibly write, he wasn't someone to do this sort of thing... maybe he had misjudged his brother all these centuries. Romano clenched his hands together "This doesn't sound anything like my fratello, you dumb potato eater!" The short tempered Italian shouted.

Germany sighed angrily at him "If that wasn't Italy then why would he leave his Iron cross behind... everyone knows he would never take it off, you remember how angry and upset he got when you took it off of him... If you are telling me this isn't my Veneziano, then I would most strongly disagree with you"

Spain placed his hand onto Romano's to calm him down "Si for him to dissolve your alliance Germany and give back the iron cross that's he has treasured so much over these few decades is indeed very serious... But the part that concerns me the most is when he writes 'If I do this I'll only get hurt again'... He sounds like he may be talking about Holy Roman Empire..." Spain had seemed to had Italy's reasons for leaving figured out, but Germany on the other hand, hadn't caught on as quickly to what Spain was saying.  
"err... Spain can you please elaborate on what you are trying to say... I'm becoming a little confused" he said as he mentally slapped himself for not knowing what Spain meant.

"Well, what I mean is that Italy may be aware that you are the Holy Roman Empire and may be apprehensive about loving you, as you had been told, you dissapeared and hadn't returned to him... He is scared that you you'll be taken away from him again..." He explained, Spain may have not been the most brightest bulb in the chandelier, but he knew how to read peoples' emotions, especially Veneziano whom always seemed like an open book with most of his emotions.

Germany nodded and agreed with this, but he then thought. If Italy was afraid of loosing the Germanic nation again, why would he take himself from Germany it seemed odd. Germany wasn't used to these emotions... He remember the first time he spent valentines day with Italy, in his opinion it was a total train-wreck, he mistook Italy's actions towards him for the feelings of love, but he had to be honest with himself once again if it wasn't for that blunderbuss evening he would never of considered of being with Italy in that way... And that was the second time, though he didn't realize it at the time, he had fallen in love with Italy .

But now was the question of where Italy was... If he wasn't here at home where could he be "Oh Italy..." the German said under his breath again, saying his name felt like a thousand stabs to his heart, he had lost Italy for a second time and he had no idea how to fix the situation...

Holy Rome was the one whom first loved Italy in the was nobody else ever could, he would have done anything for anything for the little Italian. He even stopped chasing Italy, when Italy had told him that he didn't want to part of the empire as he didn't want Holy Rome to end up like grandpa Rome, whom had many scars and had suffered through so much.  
Germany's sudden memories brought pain to his heart, these feelings for Italy made him feel helpless as no matter what he thought about doing to ask Italy to come back to him, he would never truly have Italy... He had hurt Italy by suddenly dissapearing, though it was mainly France's fault for making him loose all of his beloved memories of Italy. How could Germany ever make Italy realize he wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't going to abandon him like the last time. This time he came to be a stronger person, he was raised by Prussia and Prussia raised him to be a stronger country so he could defend himself and protect those he loved and cared for...

But the only person he cared for the most in his his life, he couldn't keep by his side...

"Do you have any idea where Italy maybe right now" Germany asked hopefully.

Romano looked at Spain, of course the knew where he would be, If he wasn't at Germany's house or his own home he would be at his childhood home at Austria's house. But they knew Italy needed time he had so much loss in his life he needed time away from everything, although Austria's house probably wouldn't be the best place to do that. But still they knew Italy just didn't need the stress.

They both exchanged a look of agreement, then Spain sighed "Germany... we don't know where Italy is right now, but I can assure you wherever he is right now he's safe, he knows what he's doing"

German sat quietly for a moment 'not even Spain nor Romano knew where Veneziano was... He truly must need the space' Germany thought whilst finishing his coffee. After a while of just catching up with Spain he stood up ready to go home, he shook Spain's and Romano's hands "Danke Spain, Romano. Thank you for your help... If you hear any word from him or comes home, please tell him I am waiting for him in Berlin."

Germany climbed back into his car and waved goodbye to Spain and Romano whilst reversing out of the drive and onto the road, before he drove off Spain quickly ran over to Germany's car and Germany rolled down the window.

"Look Germany if it helps and you need the company when you get home I'll Prussia to go round... I'm sure he'll be able to cheer you up" Germany sighed, nodded and smiled.

"Danke Spain" he said and then drove off back towards Berlin but not before stopping to refuel his car since it was going to be a long journey back. Once he got to the Petrol station he got out grabbed the pump and looked through the window expecting to see Italy... But when Italy wasn't there he then realized and remember the cold sting of loneliness he had once felt before.

Once he had fill up the tank with petrol he had remembered Prussia... Spain had said he would call him, so he would probably be there already... 'oh Scheiße he's going to drink all my beer' Germany internally screamed at the prospect of having no beer in his fridge. He drove back to Berlin in silence. No radio. No Italian singing whilst he was driving and no weird "ve" noises, just silence.

~{Time skip~ brought to you by England's scones}~

After many hours of Driving to and from Italy and once again only stopping for fuel, Germany wasn't able to save his beer from his brother, not that he was surprised by this. He also had found that he had brought a guest with him, at first Germany couldn't put a name to the nation but then he was reminded it was Canada.

"Hey bruder!" Prussia said loudly and happily whilst handing his younger brother a beer.

"Hallo Prussia, i see you helped yourself to my beer again and have invited someone without asking"

"Ja and Spain said you need the company so I, the awesome Prussia have come to get you, me and birdie completely and utterly rat-arsed"

Germany sighed "Bruder I am not in the mood for drinking" He said tiredly.

"That's an even better excuse for a beer, Prost*" Germany knew knew no matter how much he refused the drink that would only encourage his brother even more, so he took the drink and chugged half of it in second and realized Prussia was right the alcohol was making him feel a little more relaxed and little more happier.

Hours later Germany was sitting on the single seat chair in the living room whilst, Canada and Prussia were sitting on the double seated sofa kissing... which was rather awkward for the Canadian since he was as drunk as Prussia and was still aware of his surroundings. Germany on the other hand felt the wrath of the green eyed god of jealousy, Prussia had a wonderful relationship. It was easy for them they didn't have such complicated lives for then it was straight forward they could just be themselves around each other but Germany... oh how Germany wished who his true self was, he was both the Holy Roman Empire and now Germany, he didn't know who his true self would be around Italy.

Once Canada had noticed that Germany was glaring at them he pushed Prussia away earning a disgruntled moan "hey... b..birdie vhats up... wanna go upstairs" Prussia suggested to Canada.

"Not tonight you" he sighed as he pushed Prussia away once again "you are drunk and I'm not doing that stuff here or whilst you are drunk" he said.

Canada kissed the Prussian's forehead and said goodnight to both of the Germanic brothers and went upstairs to the guest bedroom where he and Prussia were staying.

there was a few minuets of silence between the two nations, then Prussia threw a cushion at Germany to grab his attention. Germany was startled but it worked "what was that?!" Germany said at he put the cushion that was launched at him behind his head.  
"Y'know bruder, Spain told me" he said seriously.

"About what?" Germany questioned, still a little annoyed about Prussia throwing a pillow at him and being snapping him out of his thoughts of Italy.

"About Italy" He said as he hiccuped.

"Hmph... that coward... I don't even care for him... he was lazy, coward, and he left on his own accord" he said quietly.

Prussia sat up straight "Ha West, I dont believe you for a single second... you are absolutely crazy about that guy.. He makes you happy and I can see it in your eyes, West... I really liked Hungary back before and after she was married to fancy pants Austria, when she made it clear how she felt about me of course I was heart broken, but I kept myself together and then I met Canada... oh god it was like meeting the most awesome person ever, I mean he's only a little more awesome than me but I knew he was someone I wanted in my life permanently. When I have watched you as both Holy Roman Empire and Germany and I can see you guys have the same as what me and mein birdie have"

Although Prussia was drunk as a skunk he still could be a little serious but germnay just grimanced.

"That stupid Italian has permanently taken my heart, but if what you say is true and he was the one he would of stayed or at least told me why he was leaving or even why the hell he kissed me"

"NO WAY WEST! YOU KISSED ITALY!" He shouted in a drunken manner.

"Ja.. It was nice... his lips were soft and as expected he tasted like pasta" Germany said tiredly, he yawned as he was tired from the driving and to Italy and back.

He looked at his brother to see he had passed out hugging a bottle of his favourite German beer and soon Germany did the same.

This would be a regular occurance in Germany's home. He and Prussia would spend every saturday just unwinding having a couple of beers together, but for him to drink to the point where he would pass out is something only his brother would do.

~time skip~the next day~

When germany awoke, he awoke with one of the worst hangovers he has ever had, the smell of pancakes and maple syrup and a mouth that was dryer than the desert in the summer, he needed a drink of water.

He made his way to the kitchen to see all the bottle and cans of beer had been cleaned up.

"Good Morning Germany, how is your head" Canada asked whilst making breakfast. "Prussia is still in bed, he decided it would be funny to jump into my bed last night and nearly scare me to death" he laughed a little timidly.

Germany sat down at the kitchen table not responding to Canada.

Canada placed a glass in front of him with two asprin tablets, fully aware that he had a hangover, germany placed both tablets on his tounge and swallowed them with a mouthful of water.

"Ahh Guten Morgen West" Prussia said rather loudly and cheerfully, he then walked over to Canada whom was still cooking at the stove and hugged him from behind "Good morning mein birdie"

"Good morning prussia, do you want some pancakes?" Canada asked.

"Ja, that would be great, thank you birdie" he replied sitting down opposite his brother.

Canada served pancakes to both germanic nations but giving a kiss to Prussia, Germany just sighed at the sight of the two happy lovers. He still wanted to push all thoughts of Italy away but he couldn't it wasn't easy to try and let go of someone who didnt love you back.

"So Gemany where was Italy last night, I mean he's usually with you here all the time isn't he?" Canada asked unaware of Germany's current relationship with Italy, it wasn't his fault and its not like he should have know but Germany thought Prussia would've at least told Canada why they were visiting Germany for the evening, last night.

"umm Italy... is.. well, Its hard to explain" Germany said still hurt by the whole ordeal.

Canada gave Prussia a look as if asking what happened between the German and Italian nations right now Italy would be practically attched to the German but apprently that wasn't the case today. Prussia look back at him him still chewing on pancakes and smiled not reading what Canada was trying to convey to him.

"Hey West what you gonna do about Italy, you know now he's gone" Prussia asked still unaware that Canada didn't know what was going on.

"Well I survived without him before World War 1, I dont see how I wont be able to manage without him again. I mean him leaving has given me so much more time to get all my work done and complete, I lost so much time whilst he was around, I was never able to complete my work without him bugging me for attention"

Prussia was in shock, he had never hear Germnay speak so badly of Italy before "West you.."

"Germany!" Canada said quite loudly. "I may not have any idea of the situation between you and Italy but you shouldn't speak so badly of him... If anything the only reason you have become more open with people is becasue of him"

Well Canada wasn't lying, but when he realised what he had just said he said back down quickly "im..im so sorry I dont know what came over me... please forgive me for speaking without knowing what going on"

Germany stopped him before he could apologise anymore "Canada please dont apologise, you are right... Me and Italy have more history that he and I first knew, I have only know this up until recently but he has left our alliance and he has gone I do not know where he is but... He has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't need me in his life" he said as he threw Italy's Iron cross on to the table making it clear that Italy was serious about leaving.

"Mein Gott West, you sound like a lost puppy..." Canada hit him then prussia just stuck his tongue out at him "If you will let me continue... West if you really cared for Italy you should go look for him and ask him why he left... I mean this could have been huge misunderstanding and Italy mighted have confused something you said or done"

"Prussia if kissing him meant he was going to leave then it's pretty clear why he left, it's pretty damn obvious to see that it wasn't a misunderstanding." Germany said.

Prussiaa and Canada's jaw dropped not beliveing what they had just heard "Germany you ki.. kissed Italia?" He asked obviously had forgotten Germnay telling him the night before.

He sighed knowing that Prussia had obviously forgotten their little conversation last night. "Ja, Italy and I kissed I'm not actually sure who initated the kissed but It was nice... It was the same as the last time" He remembered fondly, but he decided if this is what Italy wanted then he would respect that decision he wasn't going to chase after someone who didn't love him back.

"Look West I can really tell that you love Italy why don't you go after him... Go look for him, Find him, If you two we're really meant to be then I'm sure you will find him some way or another!" Prussia said trying to convince his brother.

"Nein Prussia, If this is what Italy truly wants then I will not chase after him, Sure I made a promise to never leave his side and to always protect him, I was able to keep my promise until now... He has made his final decision and I have made mine... I will leave him to his own devices." Germany said making his finalised decision.

Prussia sighed just knowing that once his brother had made up his mind there was no convicing him to change his mind.

Prussia decided it was a good time to make a visit to a certain Hungarian and Austrian to tell them of the situation... well once breakfast was over, he will always swear that Canada's pancakes will be the death of him.


End file.
